Romeo and Juliet Remade!
by Rebel's Bird
Summary: Sonny and Chad are Romeo and Juliet in a modern version with hilarious twists! Channy guaranteed! Please read! Much better than this summary D
1. Chapter 1

**ImaginationBird and Rebel's Girl's new story!!!!!**

**Hey everyone! Hope you like it!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Romeo and Juliet Remade!**

Tawni's POV Tawni watched as the handfuls of food whipped past her face and landed on the floor. _Eww! _She thought.

"Food fight!" Someone yelled. More and more food started being thrown and Tawni ducked under a table to avoid getting hit. How could she look pretty with food all over her face?

The MacKenzie Falls cast kept hurling food at Grady, Nico and Zora while Tawni hid under the table. Eventually, there was no food (slop) left, but there was no time to clean up because Mr Condor came storming in.

"This is the 3rd time you've done this, it's got to stop!" he bellowed, "If you disturb my studios again your jobs will pay the forfeit!" with that he left, leaving everyone in awkward silence.

Devon's POV

The MacKenzie Falls cast were taken away by their director, Kevin, a few minutes later. Once they arrived back in stage 2, he turned t them.

"Get yourselves cleaned up!" He instructed. He was clearly angry too. Everyone walked off to their dressing rooms.

"Wait Devon, I want a word." He signalled for him to come back.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Where's Chad?"

"Dunno. He wasn't in the food fight, I haven't seen him since this morning." Devon replied. "The last time I saw him he was sitting under a tree writing poetry."

"What?" He asked unbelievably.

"I'm only joking! God, you should have seen you're face!" Devon laughed.

The director glared at him. "Okay, I saw him lock himself in his dressing room this morning."

"He's doing that a lot recently, can you find out what's up with him?" Kevin asked.

"Sure, cus' you know I have nothing better to do," Devon muttered. _He doesn't really care about Chad; he only cares about the show. _He thought, walking towards the heartthrob's dressing room.

Walking in without knocking, Devon noticed Chad lying down on his bed listening to Hannah Montana's latest album.

"Chad what are you doing?" Devon asked incredulously.

Chad noticed him and ran over to turn of his CD player. "Nothing." Chad tried to ask inconspicuous.

"Dude, why are you listening to a Hannah Montana album?" Hey questioned, close to laughing.

"What? I like her music." He said casually.

Devon noticed him blush slightly. He burst out laughing. "You like her don't you!"

"Yeah." He admitted and sighed.

"Ha, I could just see it now, Chad Dylan Cooper and Miley Cyrus." He laughed again.

"Don't you mean Hannah Montana?" Chad corrected.

"No… Miley Cyrus." Devon looked confused.

"I like Hannah Montana, not this _Miley Cyrus_ girl you're on about." He replied.

"Dude! They're the same person!" He laughed.

"What! Well then I like Miley." He huffed.

Just then a voice from the intercom blasted through Stage 2.

"So Random is having a party at Stage 1 tonight, so if you're not from Mackenzie Falls please come and partay?" The receptionist had obviously been told what to say because she seemed confused by the word 'partay'.

"Right, we're going to that party and I'll help you get over Miley!" Devon suggested.

"Why? What's wrong with Miley?" Chad's little baby face looked devastated.

"You and Miley are never gong to happen!" He replied.

"No ones to good for Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad corrected.

"Yeah well… still won't happen," He muttered, Chad really was the most awkward person ever.

"Fine," Chad gave in, "But I will never get over Miley," he collapsed back on his bed, turning the music up.

For Devon this was going to be one long night.

Tawni's POV

"Sonny!" _Where is that girl? _Tawni thought.

"I'm right here!" Sonny walked in the dressing room with wet hair.

"What are you doing?" Tawni cried, "James Conroy wants to marry you!"

"WHAT!" Sonny screamed, after all it's not everyday you find out that your enemy wants to marry you.

"I meant go out, sorry if I scared you!" Tawni looked apologetically at Sonny, why had she said marry?

"It's okay, but seriously? James Conroy?" Sonny whined.

"Mr Condor's orders," Tawni said those words and they meant everything to Sonny, who sighed because she knew she had to give in.

"Right…"

"It's okay, have fun while you can," Tawni noticed the confused look on Sonny's face and sighed at the thought of giving an explanation, "Flirt with loads of guys, let loose, dance with your almost prince charming!"

"Great, 'cus I'll never get another chance, thanks Tawn," Sonny rolled her eyes, but she knew that the blonde meant well.

Later at the dance…

Chad's POV

_Why am I here? I'll never get over Miley, we're soul mates! _Chad thought, he wasn't as excited as Devon or Trevor, any of his cast even. He didn't see how sneaking into the Randoms party would help him.

"Come on Chad! Just have a little drink!" Trevor cried as 3 girls clung to him, 5 were making their move on Chad but of course he wasn't interested.

"No I…." Chad caught his words as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen entered the room, "I've seen her a million times, but I have never felt this for her before, for anyone actually," Chad's eyes were popping out of his head.

"Go and talk to her then dude!" Chad knew that Trevor had never even looked at the girl that had finally captured his heart. She was a Random but that didn't matter anymore.

As Chad walked towards Sonny Monroe he overheard another random talking to Mr Condor:

"That's Rome-Chad I meant Chad, drama snobs aren't allowed here, let me at him," Nico was obviously annoyed at Chad's presence.

"No, he's behaving so leave him and were you about to say Romeo?"

"Erm… no…" Nico replied, but he didn't seem happy to leave Chad to roam free around their party.

Finally Chad managed to push his way through the crowd towards his one true love. _How weird! I instantly felt love for her when she walked in, but at least I'm completely over Miley! _Chad had never felt anything like this before.

"Hi, Sonny do you want to dance?"

Sonny smiled but when she opened her mouth, none other than James Conroy grabbed her arm.

"Sonny can I have this dance?" James smiled a sickly sweet smile at her. She sighed and shot Chad an apologetic look, but Chad wasn't taking no for an answer.

Following the couple gave Chad a brilliant idea. All he had to do was make sure James got lost in the crowd of people. Simple.

Chad hid behind one of the pillars, waiting for his perfect opportunity and because he was CDC this moment came soon, James had disappeared and Sonny was looking around just the other side of where Chad was hiding.

Grabbing her arm Chad pulled her to face him then swirled them around so he had her pinned against the wall of the pillar.

"So, here we are again," Sonny laughed awkwardly, looking at Chad's hands, which were next to her head, his arms not letting her escape.

"How about a dance Monroe?" he wasn't nervous at all, this gave Sonny the courage.

"Nah, I'm alright right here thanks," she was looking into his eyes and he melted into her chocolate dreams.

"Then here we'll stay," they stayed in this position for 5 minutes before Tawni's shrill voice interrupted them.

"Jul-. Sonny?" The voice shrieked. People were really confused tonight; they were getting everyone's names mixed up.

"I've got to go Chad, see you later," she looked like she really didn't want to go but who could blame her, she was in the arms of CDC.

"Later Sonny," but she was already gone.

Chad sighed, he was going to see her again tonight if it killed him…

* * *

**If you're confused about any of the characters then review and we'll reply.**

** This is just for fun, we have nothing against Romeo and Juliet or Sonny With a Chance we love them both which is why we combined them in a comedy way, unfortunately we don't own either! We'll carry on no matter what anyway!**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Imagination Bird & Rebel's Girl xx  
**

I


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a note about the POV's, we've made the POV's as if it was the TV show, so if we say its Chad's POV then the camera would be pointing at Chad if that was the case. Sorry for the confusion :D**

Sonny's POV

Sonny leaned on her windowsill thinking about the strange events that had happened that night. First she had found out that James Conroy, of all people wanted her as his girlfriend! Then she had shared a special moment with Chad of all people. Not that she cared; it was perfect, better than anything she could ever imagine. It wasn't long before Sonny was saying her thoughts out loud.

"Oh Chad, where are you Chad?" she sighed dreamily.

"I'm right here Sonny!" A voice called from below her window.

"Chad? What are you doing? Go away pervert!" suddenly Sonny didn't want Chad anymore, he had caught her calling for him!

"But you were calling me," the heartthrob replied obviously confused.

"Yeah... I was calling my brother... Brad," yeah that was believable. Not. Suddenly Sonny's cousin popped up to the window.

"Sonny, I'm your cousin, remember? I'm visiting from Wisconsin?" the other confused boy said, checking Sonny's temperature.

"Brad!" Sonny cried in relief, "There you are!"

"Sonny?" Brad asked as she looked at him with threatening eyes, "My names Kevin,"

"Shut up Brad," The brunette replied through gritted teeth.

"I heard that, can't you just admit that you want me Sonny?" Chad called up to her.

"Chad, go away," she knew she was defeated.

"I'm sorry," it almost sounded like he meant it, "I just really like you..." It was pitch black but Sonny could still see him blush.

"I like you too Chad," she felt an odd need to tell him how she felt.

"Sonny will you marry me?"

"WHAT!" she screamed and jumped back.

"I meant go out with me," he blushed even further.

"Why is everyone getting those two confused recently?" Chad shrugged and looked questioningly at her, "sure of course I will, but we'll have to keep it secret,"

"Yeah, we'll have to have an official ceremony though so I'll send word to thee tomorrow,"

"Did you just say thee?" Sonny was officially getting creeped out.

"No... so yeah see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll send Tawni to find you, then you'll tell her the plans, she won't mind I promise,"

"Night Sonny,"

"Night Chad," Sonny sighed and pulled out her phone to send a text to Tawni.

_Me & Chad datin plz can u ask him tomoz bout the details?_

It didn't take long for a reply.

_Finally! _

At least _she_ was supportive.

**Chad's POV**

Chad jumped back into Portlyn's car happier than he had ever been.

"Port, I'm going out with Sonny will you help me?" It took a lot of courage to ask his cast mate for help but he knew he needed it to keep the secret from the others.

"Finally!" she replied as she drove Chad back to his house.

_The next day..._

"Marshal I need your help, me and Sonny want to hold an official ceremony to say we're going out," Chad couldn't believe that he was asking Sonny's executive producer.

"Yeah sure you can do it in here," Marshal replied pointing around Stage 1.

"I meant could you hold the ceremony for us?" biting his lip, Chad put on his begging face.

"Okay... but why do you want a ceremony," Marshal asked confused by this strange request.

"It's a very special thing you know, to be going out with Chad Dylan Cooper,"

"Fine both of you come here at 3, this might heal the bad blood between the two shows!"

"yeah, yeah so see you," Chad ran off to find his friends.

* * *

"Chad, where were you? You completely ditched us last night!" Trevor called to Chad as he entered the lounge of Stage 2.

"No I didn't, I just had other things on my mind that's all," Chad hated lying to Trevor and Devon, but it had to be done.

"You," a voice squealed from behind me, "Chad I need a word," It was Tawni.

"Yeah sure," Chad stood up to follow her but Trevor stopped him.

"Where are you going? Will you be at the party tonight?"

"I might, I'll call you," Chad left his friends disappointed.

"If you're pulling a practical joke then you can forget it right away because Sonny thinks it's real," Tawni pushed him hard in the shoulder.

"Tell her to go to her studio at 3 and there she will be made my girlfriend," Chad replied simply.

Even Tawni had to smile at this, "I'm so happy for you and... I'm pretty!" she ran off squealing.

* * *

"Do you, Sonny Monroe, take Chad Dylan Cooper to be your boyfriend?" Marshal asked.

"she says yes," Chad spoke up for her.

"Let me answer my own questions," Chad smiled at her, "Thank you. Well isn't that kind of why I'm here? Of course, yes!"

"Don't ask me my answers yes," Chad was obviously trying to hurry things along before anyone saw.

"Then I now announce you boyfriend and girlfriend you may kiss the... girl?" Marshal didn't know what to say, after all he had improvised the lines.

Chad and Sonny looked at each other, "On the cheek?" Sonny asked.

"Oh yeah," Chad replied relieved, he wasn't quite ready for that yet. He leaned in and lightly pecked her cheek but just because it was her cheek doesn't mean that there was no electricity.

* * *

Chad walked towards his set as quickly as he could to find that Nico was in there talking to Trevor.

"Where's Chad?" Nico asked harshly.

"I don't know, he does what he wants," Trevor replied towering over Nico.

"I'm right here," Chad walked in; he could tell it wasn't the right time.

"I hate you Chad, you got me in trouble with Mr Condor at our party! I want my revenge!" Nico cried running at Chad and punching him in the face.

"Oh my God, you just touched the face, if you had a face like this and everyone went round punching it you'd be like 'hey guys get off the face' but fortunately I love you like a brother Nico," Chad knew dating Sonny would turn him soppy.

This seemed to make Nico angrier, "Fight me back damnit!" He pushed Chad to the floor.

Suddenly Trevor and Nico were rolling around on the floor. Trevor was a hopeless fighter and unfortunately Nico could punch hard. It didn't take long before Trevor's face was almost completely destroyed.

Chad stood up and held them apart but Nico took it as a chance to reach above Chad and hit Trevor right in the face, giving him a nosebleed.

"Are you okay Trevor?" Chad asked worried for his friends career. No one looked like that on Mackenzie Falls.

"A plague upon both your shows, mostly So Random, but A PLAGUE UPON BOTH YOUR SHOWS!" finally Devon dragged Trevor off to the nurse's office to see what could be done to save his face.

Chad knew he needed revenge on Nico, who was still standing there looking pretty pleased with himself.

Seeing the black shape of his gun, sitting conveniently on the table, Chad picked it up, aiming it at Nico.

_BANG!_

_**Mwah haha but don't worry Nico lovers this isn't what it looks like we're not that harsh but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens! **_

_**Rebel's Girl and Imagination Bird**_

_**xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry we haven't updated for a while :D

* * *

**

Nico fell to the floor while Chad stood in front of him, still holding the gun.

"Chad Dylan Cooper you are banned from Condor Studio's for life!" Mr Condor burst on to the set.

"WHAT! It was just a BB gun!" Chad exclaimed as Nico stood up again.

"I don't care!" He yelled back.

Nico picked up the pellet from the floor and smirked at Chad before running away. Chad gasped and stared after him.

"Can I at least have my pellet back!?" He asked exasperatedly.

"No!"

"Ah man! They cost 10 dollars a packet!" Chad moaned.

"Get out!" He yelled as Chad ran off to find Sonny.

* * *

"Sonny! I'm banned!" Chad yelled as he burst through her dressing room door.

"Chad! I could have been getting changed!" Sonny shouted.

"That's the last thing that's on my mind right now!" He replied.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I shot your cast mate."

"You did WHAT!" Sonny shouted.

"It was a BB gun!" He yelled.

Sonny sighed. "So you have to leave?"

"Yeah, forever…" Chad said unhappily.

"What about us?" She cried.

"You wanna spend the night together?" Chad asked raising his eyebrows. Sonny slapped him hard on the arm.

"Chad we haven't even kissed yet! And Eww!" Sonny shook her head in disgust.

"True. I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry." She giggled.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." She said unhappily, tears in her eyes.

"Or is it?" Chad said mysteriously, walking closer to Sonny.

"Ur… yeah. It is Chad, it is." She replied.

"Goodbye Sonny." Chad strode across the room the room and kissed Sonny quickly.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked, holding Chad close.

"Probably not." Chad hugged her and ran out of the room.

* * *

SPOV

_That's it. I must find a way to meet with Chad again. _Sonny thought as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

"Marshal! I'm depressed!" Sonny yelled bursting into Marshal's room.

"Sonny I'm in my jammies!" Marshal yelled, "What do need?"

"I miss Chad!" she started to twitch.

"Sonny what are you doing?" Marshal asked nervously.

"It's a nervous twitch, get over it!" she continued to twitch.

"Did Chad seriously mean that much to you?"

"Yes! I miss him, please help?" she looked at him with the most devastated expression he had ever seen.

"Fine, what have you got so far?"

"You get me a potion that makes me seem dead but really I'm asleep, then you text Chad and tell him what's happened!" Sonny smiled.

"Isn't that a little dramatic? You can see him outside the studios!" Marshal was worried for Sonny's sanity.

"That's not good enough!" Sonny started jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay. This was meant to help me sleep better, it should do the trick," Marshal picked up a sliver bottle, "Just to let you know I'm giving you this because frankly I'm a little scared of you right now,"

"Great see you Marshal don't forget to call Chad!" Sonny was still jumping up and down as she left the room.

Marshal pulled out his phone but Chad's famous voicemail message came on.

"I'll do it later," Marshal muttered to himself.

* * *

"Sonny you've got to go out with James tomorrow and he'll ask you out. Mr Condor says your answer is yes," Tawni ran up to Sonny who was staring at the potion.

"Great see you tomorrow!" Sonny tried to stay as happy as possible but she couldn't believe what she was about to do for a boy. Not just any boy either – Chad Dylan Cooper.

When she was sure Tawni was gone she took the lid of the bottle and drank as quickly as she could. Within seconds she was lying flat on her bed, unmoving.

* * *

CPOV

Next morning Chad was staring at his bedroom wall, thinking of all the good times he'd had at Condor Studio's, of course his parents had killed him for being banned, but he didn't care; he wanted Sonny.

Suddenly he heard his ring tone go off, it was Portlyn.

"Hey Port, how's my Sunshine Sonny getting on?" Chad asked, it had been the only time he was happy since seeing Sonny last.

"Chad? Sonny's… dead" Portlyn whispered the last word, not having the confidence to say it but she knew she had to.

Chad hung up the phone, _this is it _he thought as he walked through this front door.

* * *

**Sorry for changing POV's a lot but that's kind of how the story goes :D Please review :D  
**


End file.
